


Eat Me

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Eat Me

“What makes you think you can do this on your own?” Crowley snapped, following behind you in the bunker.

“The guys are in Boston right now, which means I’m on my own.  End of story,” you replied, grabbing a book from the shelf and slamming it on the table. “Why are you even here tonight?”

“Be glad I showed up when I did, someone needs to talk you out of this foolishness. If you want a thrill I can think of much better ways to get one.”

You bit your tongue as you scanned the text, trying to find what you were looking for while ignoring the King of Hell.

“Taking on an entire coven by yourself is suicide. Especially when they haven’t done anything yet. It can wait until Moose and Squirrel are home.”

You had just stepped around the table when Crowley grabbed your arms and picked you up, setting you on the table.  “It can wait.”

“Stop trying to boss me around, let me go!”

“I need to cuff you before you do something stupid,” he teased. 

You swallowed heavy, trying to push the image of Crowley and handcuffs out of your head.  “You are twisted.”

“Kitten you have no idea,” he replied with a grin.

“I told you to stop calling me kitten.  I don’t purr,” you countered.

“I bet you purr when someone pets you just right.”

“Oh eat me,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“As you wish,” Crowley smirked, dropping to his knees in front of you and snapping his fingers.

You cried out in surprise as your clothes disappeared at the same time his tongue hit your pussy, licking from your entrance all the way up to your clit before repeating the movement.

Reaching down you grabbed his head in your hands, not sure if you wanted to pull him closer or push him away. “What are you doing?”

“Making my Kitten purr.  Now shut up and let me get back to work.”

You dropped back on the table as Crowley worked you with his tongue, long swipes followed by small licks against your clit.

“Play with your breasts,” he commanded, looking up at you before trailing kisses across your thighs as his finger gently stroked your core.

Suddenly eager to please, you cupped your breasts and teased your nipples gently, biting your bottom lip at the sensation of his beard rubbing against your skin.

Inserting his finger in your pussy, Crowley curled it up to rub against your special spot while his mouth returned to your clit, licking and sucking in rhythm.

Without realizing it, you had begun to thrust against his face, riding him as he licked, nibbled, and sucked until you came, your thighs squeezing his head and your hands tugging at his hair as you cried out, pulsing around his finger.

“My delicious little pussy,” Crowley murmured, looking up from between your legs, his face wet with your slick.

You beckoned him up to you, where you met his lips in a passionate kiss, tasting yourself on his mouth.

“Let’s make a deal my King,” you said. “Keep me busy until the boys come back and I won’t go hunt the coven alone.”

“I do love your bargaining skills Y/N,” he said as he dropped back to his knees.

  



End file.
